Always, My Paramour
by ReinikSociety
Summary: Threequel to Always, My Friend. Thinking he's left his love of Jacques behind, Randy starts dating Theresa. But when Jacques comes back unexpectedly, will Randy be able to tell Theresa goodbye?


Author's Note: Hello! So, yeah. This is exactly the type of romance that makes me cringe. And, yet, I continue to write it. It's some kind of love/hate relationship. I don't know. It's kind of annoying... But, anyway, hope you enjoy!

P.S.

I am _so __sorry_, Theresa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay. I'll see you at school. Love you, too. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Theresa."

"You're still going out with her?"

"Uh, yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

Howard looks away, putting a hand to his chin in contemplation.

"How do I put this... You don't ever talk about her, I don't see you swoon, and, basically, it's been three months and you haven't even _once _thought to get one of those girly gifts all boyfriends get their girlfriends."

"Oh-ho, is _that _why you think I'm not in love with her?"

I smile, trying to convince Howard to stop talking about this subject.

"I never said you weren't in love with her..."

"What? Nevermind! Let's just go to school!"

Howard looks at me with suspicion, then slowly starts walking. He stops quickly and stares back at me, suspicion still on his face. I roll my eyes, then head with him to school. When I get there, I meet up with Theresa before class.

"Hey, Randy."

Theresa smiles and leans over, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smile a bit.

"Hey, Theresa. What's up?"

"You want to go to the arcade after school?"

"Sure. See you there."

I go to walk away, but she grabs my sleeve. I look back at her, her face sullen and her eyes downcast.

"What's wrong, Theresa?"

"Randy... Do you love me?"

I lower my eyes, contemplating. I grab her hands and smile. She lifts her face to meet mine.

"Of course."

She smiles widely at me and quickly wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"Oh, Randy! I love you, too!"

She giggles and I frown. After school, we walk to the arcade, holding hands. When we get there, I treat her to a few games and some nachos. We sit at a table.

"So, like I was saying, I told Debbie the party needed to be moved up a week, and she didn't even care!"

I rest my head in my hand, staring inattentively at Theresa as she tells her story.

"Uh-huh..."

"I mean, she has to visit her grandparents that weekend! And she doesn't even care!"

"Wow..."

"Randy, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Yes!"

"Then what was I saying?"

"Um... You were talking about your grandparents!"

"Ugh, no! I was talking about Debbie!"

"Oh. Sorry..."

"Is there something wrong, Randy?"

She places a hand on mine, face full of worry.

I think of Jacques, his tongue on my neck, his words floating around my ears, his hand on mine. I remove my hand from hers and look away as I answer.

"No... I gotta go."

I get up from the table.

"But-"

"I'm fine, Theresa. Really."

I give her a small smile. Her face falls with more worry, obviously not persuaded by my words. I walk out of the arcade and head home. When I get home, I change into a shirt and sweatpants, then turn on the TV in the living room and sit on the couch, not really paying attention to what's being said. I sigh.

_I can't stop thinking of you, Jacques... I know I should forget about you, but it's so hard when you leave me like you did. It's unfair to Theresa. She deserves better, she does. I don't know!_

"Ugh!"

I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head on my knees. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. I get up and answer it.

"Yeah?"

My eyes widen in shock at who's standing in front of me.

"Jacques...?"

"Hello, mon amour."

"Jacques!"

I wrap my arms around him excitedly, squeezing him tight.

"Wait a minute... I'm not imagining you, am I?"

Jacques laughs.

"Of course not. It is me!"

I pull him in, shutting the door behind us.

"What are you doing here, Jacques? I thought you were in France!"

"I was, but my father is here on a business trip, so I decided to see you! Oh, I am so happy to see you, mon amour!"

"Me too, Jacques!"

He hugs me, then we kiss. Theresa flashes in my mind, and I hesitantly pull away.

"Is something the matter, Randy?"

"Yeah, actually... You see, while you were gone, I... kind of got a girlfriend..."

I look to the floor, sadness in the pit of my belly. I look up at Jacques, who looks contemplative. The background noise of the TV blends with the slight of our breathing.

"Jacques...?"

"I want you to be happy, Randy, and if being with that girl is what will make you happy, then... so be it."

"No! I mean... It's not..."

I sigh, a shudder hidden in the shakiness of my breath.

"Are you cold, mon ami?"

"Mon ami, huh...?"

He removes his jacket, covering me with it. I feel tears well up.

"Randy?"

I hug him again, letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I missed you so much..."

"I have missed you, too..."

He kisses me again, but this time, I don't stop him. We move to the couch and lie down, still kissing. He kisses down my neck, sliding a hand up my shirt. I break away, both of our breaths heavy.

"W-wait..."

He stops and removes his hand from my shirt.

"Yes?"

"I... I don't know if I'm really ready for that kind of thing... I mean, I'm only fourteen..."

"If you do not want to do this, that is fine, mon amour."

I smile, and we sit up. A few hours pass, and I have my head on his lap, listening to the stories he has to tell about his adventures in France.

"Are you serious?"

I laugh.

"Oui! My mother finally whacked it with a broom. It went screeching out the door."

"Ha! That's hilarious!"

I wipe a tear from my eyes.

"So, where is your family, Randy?"

"My parents are at work. They hired Heidi to babysit me, but she's out hanging with her friends."

"I see."

"Yeah. So... What about Colette?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know... Are you still with her?"

"Oh, definitely not. I found I could not be with anyone but you, mon amour."

I sit up and smile.

"Really...?"

"Oui..."

He leans in to kiss me again. I do the same, but playfully slap him away before he can kiss me. I quickly get up.

"Come on. I bet Howard would like to see you."

He gets up.

"Yes! It has been a while since I have seen him!"

We walk to Howard's place. I knock on the door. We hear Howard shout, "What?" His mouth sounds like it's full of food as he says this.

"It's me, Howard! Open the door!"

We hear an annoyed groan, making Jacques laugh. He opens the door.

"What do you want- Jacques!"

"Hello, Howard! So good to see you!"

"No way, man! When'd you get here?"

We walk in and Howard shuts the door behind us. It's Winter, so the cold air nips at us as he shuts it.

"Cunningham, why didn't you tell me he was back?"

"I just found out, myself!"

"This is so bruce!"

"I know!"

"So, why're you back here, Jacques?"

"My father is on a business trip. He has a lot of business to do, but I do not know how long I'll be staying."

Jacques looks over at me and brushes his hand against my back. Howard raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, anyway! We gotta go. See ya, Howard!"

We leave Howard's place and head down the street.

"Why did we leave so soon?"

"Well... Howard doesn't know I like you. He thinks I like Theresa."

"Theresa? Is that your amie?"

"Yeah..."

"I want to meet her."

"What? No!"

"Why not? I want to see if she is good enough for mon amour."

"Because! I don't want her to know I like you. She deserves better than that... I... I have to break up with her. But I don't want to break her heart."

"Or... You could never tell her about us."

"But that's cheating."

"Then break up with her."

"No! I can't... Not only do I not want to break her heart, but I don't want her dad to break my legs. I know he would. We'll... have to keep this secret. Okay?"

"Of course..."

He kisses me, then pulls a camera out of his back pocket. It's new, I can tell. He takes a picture of me, then us. He whispers to me.

"I love you, Randy..."

"I love you, too..."

When we get back to my house, he starts kissing my neck, exactly like he did before he left that day. I moan as he sucks harder.

"You are mine, mon amour. This will tell those who think otherwise."

I look into the mirror in the bathroom to see what he means. I see a hickey forming on my neck, red and soon to be purple. After a few more hours, Jacques leaves, and I climb up to my bed and lie down. I feel my phone buzz, indicating a text. It's from Howard.

**what was that?**

**what was what?**

**you know what i mean**

**No actually i dont**

**the tension between you and Jacques!**

**what tension? its just been a long time since weve seen each other**

**Whatever you say Cunningham**

**night Howard**

I get another text, this time from Theresa.

**hey**

**hey whats up?**

**what happened today at the arcade?**

**what do you mean?**

**you know exactly what i mean Randy dont play dumb**

**nothing happened i was just a little spacey**

**well if you say so... lets hang out tomorrow okay?**

**sure night**

**goodnight love you :)**

I sigh, laying my phone down next to me. I cover my face with my hands and sigh again.

_I hate having to do this to Theresa... But what choice do I have? _

Eventually, I fall asleep. The next day, I meet Theresa at her place.

"Hey, Randy, come in."

She smiles at me and I smile back. She goes to kiss me on the cheek, but I pull away a little. When confusion starts to cover her face, I quickly regain composure and motion for her to kiss me. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Whatever's fine."

"Okay. How about we go to the carnival? I already have tickets."

_You had this planned then... _

"Uh, sure."

"Okay! Let me just grab my jacket!"

She joyfully goes to get her jacket. I sigh, nervous about this whole thing. I think back to when Jacques and I kissed. Shame washes over me like a waterfall. She comes back, jacket on and purse in hand.

_If I'm going to lie to you behind your back, then I may as well make you happy to your face._

I smile.

"Come on."

I hold her hand as we walk to the carnival. When we get there, we ride a few rides and play a few games. I win a stuffed animal for her.

"This is so cute! Thanks!"

She kisses me on the cheek, and I laugh as she giggles because of the stuffed animal. She hugs me.

"Uh, Randy? What's that on your neck?"

"What-"

I remember what Jacques did the night before, and panic a little.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just... a bruise, heh."

"Oh..."

Just then, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Jacques and Accordion Dave.

"Hello, Randy."

"Oh, hey, Jacques, Dave. Theresa, you remember Jacques."

"Oh, yeah. You're that French exchange student, right?"

"Oui."

He smiles at her, but looks at me. I shift my weight and look down, smirking, shameful.

"Randy, I wanna try my hand at this rifle game!"

I quickly break eye contact with Jacques.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm not that good at those, so..."

"Oh, but Dave is wonderful at those games! Are you not, Dave?"

Dave looks at Jacques.

"Si. I am pretty good. I can show you."

He moves to Theresa, standing behind her to show her how to do it.

"But-"

"Like this."

He covers her view. Jacques and I quickly and sneakily slip away while they're busy. We walk to the back of a concession stand, away from bustling bodies and prying eyes. We start kissing as we laugh, adrenaline pumping through our veins. I hold his head in my hands and slowly pull him closer. I close my eyes and we kiss.

"I love you, Jacques..."

"Randy...?"

I shoot open my eyes and look to where my name was called. I see Theresa standing there.

"Theresa?!"

Jacques quickly pulls away from me and I adjust myself.

_She must have followed me!_

"I-it's not what it looks like..."

She drops her purse and lets out a whimper. She tries to hold back her tears.

"Theresa...?"

I see Jacques looking at his feet from my peripheral vision. She puts a hand to her mouth and starts crying. She runs off, forgetting her purse.

"Theresa, wait! I'm going after her."

"Go."

I start running after her. I stop to see where she went, looking left and right. I go right, eventually hearing whimpering coming from some bushes. I walk around the bush to see her sitting on the ground, crying into her knees.

"Theresa..."

"Go away!"

"I'm sorry..."

She gets up and faces me, anger obvious on her face.

"Sorry you did that to me, or sorry you got caught?"

I feel a tear slip down my cheek, slow and undeserving.

"You don't understand, Theresa."

"Don't I? I think I understand pretty well!"

"I love him!"

"And that gives you a right to hurt me like you did?! I loved you, too, but all I got in return was a cheating jerk!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever!"

She shoves the animal I won her into my chest and walks away. I hold it against my chest, sit on my knees and start to cry.

"This is so wonk!"

I hear footsteps behind me. I don't bother turning around. I know who it is. He sits next to me.

"Are you okay, mon amour?"

I don't answer, I just continue to cry. A few minutes pass us by.

"I screwed everything up, Jacques."

I wipe the tears from my eyes. He places a hand on my back.

"I am sorry, Randy. This is my fault."

"No... It's mine. I should never have led Theresa on like that. Then, maybe, she wouldn't have hurt like I made her hurt. She'll never want to talk to me again."

We stand up and start to head home. We stop at my place. We stand at the front door for a while.

"Randy, I am sorry today turned out the way it did."

I look down at my feet.

"Yeah, me too."

"But..."

He lifts my chin to face him.

"I would not change a thing about this day."

"What? Why?"

"Because, if I did, then you would not be solely mine."

I smile despite myself and the outcome with Theresa. We kiss, the cold air nipping at our noses, and embrace each other.

"I know I'm young, and I probably don't know what I'm doing at all, but I feel like I've known you forever, Jacques. I feel like I'm years older than I am when I'm around you. And maybe I'm just a naive shoob, but I love you. And that doesn't feel stupid, it doesn't feel like a poor choice. Not a naive choice, at least-"

He kisses me, then pulls away.

"Entre deux coeurs qui s'aiment, nul besoin de paroles..."

I start to cry again, and I laugh through the tears. He places a thumb on my cheek and wipes away the tears as they fall.

"Do not cry, mon amour, I am here."

"I know..."

We kiss one last time, then he heads home. I walk into my house, sit down on the couch and wipe the tears from my eyes. I head to my room before my parents see my tears. I change into pajamas and climb up to bed.

_There's nothing I can do to change what I did to you, Theresa. It was wrong and horrible. I hope someday you can forgive me. But I will never apologize for loving Jacques. Never. And, like Jacques, despite how much this day wonk'd, I wouldn't change a thing... Because now our love is no longer a secret._

THE END

_**Inspiring Song:**_

_**Lips of an Angel - Hinder**_


End file.
